


To Sear the Sky

by AniPendragon



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, connected oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami have gone from strangers to friends to rivals to lovers and everything in between. This is the story of how they got to each one. A series of connected oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> The second of my two Dan/Shun fics. This one is a series of connected oneshots starting when they were kids.
> 
> I'll update as often as I can! Please review if you feel like it.

Shun Kazami was six years old when he started kindergarten, already a year behind his classmates. Yet, he was still two inches shorter than the rest. And, at six years old, two inches was a very, very big deal.

He stared through the gates of the playground at all the other students. Some were big. Some were small. Some looked very friendly; and some looked very, very mean. Shun swallowed hard and gripped his Naruto backpack strap tightly. Beside him, his mother patted his head.

"You'll be fine," she said, smiling down at him. "You're wonderful and very smart. I bet you'll make ten friends before the end of the week."

Shun looked up at his mother, then looked back at the playground. He didn't see anyone he wanted to be friends with. And in his traditional Japanese clothing, he looked very different from them. Shun swallowed hard and bit his lip.

"But what if they hate me?" asked Shun in a small voice.

His mother sighed and crouched down in front of him. She gripped his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "They won't hate you." She tucked a lock of his dark hair behind one ear. "Yes, Shun, you look different, but that's not a bad thing. You know a lot of things. You're good at sports. You know your alphabet and your numbers already. And you're very observant."

Shun cocked his head at the last word. What did observant mean? His mother smiled and shook her head.

"You'll make friends," she said, firmly. "It might take some time, but you will." She grinned. "Besides, you speak Japanese and can watch anime without subtitles, how many other kids can do that?"

Shun stared at his mom with a raised eyebrow. "Mom," he said, with the infinite wisdom only children had. "We live in Japan."

His mother blinked, then started chuckling quietly. "That is a fair point," she said. She tweaked his nose and stood up. "But we live in an English speaking part of Japan, buster. Don't you pretend you know everything." She waved him toward the gate. "Now go. Make friends. Learn things. _Then_ you can tell me all about how much I don't know."

Shun took a deep breath and hugged his mom tightly around the waist. She hugged him back and bent to kiss the top of his head. Then, Shun stepped back, bowed to his mother like he'd been taught, and pushed open the gate to kindergarten.

The change was more instant than he'd thought it would be. He went from a relatively empty path with his mom to a yard full of children all slightly taller than he was. He took a deep breath, schooled his expression to one of polite interest, and walked across the yard.

The further in he went, the louder the noise got. Shouts and shrieks filled his ears, spiralling up into the air and surrounding the space like a thick fog. Several boys ran by in front of Shun. One was holding up an action figure of a ninja turtle – Shun thought it might have been Donatello – and the others were holding up toy cars or planes.

"Guys, come back!" shouted a boy. Shun turned just in time for the boy to smack into him. The two went tumbling into the ground. Shun's backpack got knocked off. His head hit the bag as he fell. The boy sprawled on top of him.

"Ow," said the boy, rubbing his head. Shun blinked up at him. He was a bit bigger than him, with spiky brown hair and bright brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked the boy, staring down at him. Shun nodded, rubbing his head. The boy stood up and held out a hand to Shun. Shun took it and let himself get pulled to his feet. Grinning, the boy cocked his head to one side at Shun. His gaze swept across Shun's hair and outfit. For a moment, he looked puzzled.

Then, "Hey, Dan, are you coming?" shouted the boy holding Donatello. Dan turned and grinned at the other boys, then took off running toward them.

Shun shook his head, picked up his backpack, and went to find a nice tree to sit under to read his Naruto manga.


	2. Classmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! If you like the chapter, please leave a review.
> 
> Story will update every other Saturday, I've decided. If it gets more popular, I'll move it up to every Saturday.

Carpet time was Shun's favourite part of kindergarten. Every day after lunch all the students of Miss Kylie's kindergarten class would sit down in a semi-circle on the carpet. Then Miss Kylie would play her guitar, or teach them a song, or read them a story.

The last few days, Miss Kylie had been reading them _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._ Shun found himself completely captivated by the words each time she read. Miss Kylie would make voices for each of the characters, go quieter or louder depending on what she was saying, and make grand sweeping gestures with her free hand to act out the story.

In fact, the further they got into the story, the more Shun wished he could read better in English. If he'd been able to read in English as well as he could in Japanese, he might have been able to read the book along with Miss Kylie. Then he wouldn't have to worry about his classmates interrupting, or asking what things meant, or whispering and playing behind Shun while he was captured by the words on the page.

Today was particularly bad for that. The boy with brown hair that had run into Shun on the first day was giggling behind Shun. He and the Donatello boy were talking about ninja turtles and then breaking off into quiet laughter.

Each time they got too loud, Miss Kylie stopped reading to tell them to be quiet. Then she'd get a few minutes of peace before they started up again. Each time Shun bristled a little more until he could feel his shoulders up near his ears.

Finally, he hit his breaking point. When the boys started again, Shun didn't wait for Miss Kylie. He whipped around in his seat, lightning fast, and fixed them with his grandfather's "angry stare". The boys faltered.

"It's rude to interrupt people when they're telling a story," said Shun low, shadowed voice. "So please. Stop. Talking." He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Feel the way his anger seeped into his own gaze and onto his tongue.

"Shun, that's enough, thank you," said Miss Kylie. "You boys are classmates, so you should get along."

Shun pouted. "I wouldn't have to get mad if he'd just listen to the story!" he protested.

"It's a boring story," said the brown haired boy. "Who cares if he's magic. It's so _boring._ "

"I care," said Shun in a high voice.

Miss Kylie sighed. "That's enough. Shun, Dan, why don't you two go down to the principal's office? We'll talk there after I finish reading today."

Shun's lip trembled. "But I didn't do anything wrong." But he stood anyway, trudging to the door without another word.

The brown haired boy – Dan – fell into step beside him. "Look at the bright side! Now we get to walk!" He was grinning. Shun looked at him. Felt the way his anger bubbled up in his chest and left him red and shaky. Felt the way it burned into his hands. His grandfather had told him about anger. About how it could control you if you didn't control it.

For a few seconds, Shun didn't want to control it. He wanted to tackle Dan to the ground and punch his stupid face. Take the grin off it like his grandfather had taught him.

He shoved it down. Smiled shakily. Breathed through his nose.

"I don't like you," said Shun, simply. And he marched ahead of Dan toward the principal's office.


	3. Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the chapter, please leave a comment or kudos!

On a sunny Saturday in October, Shun and his mother went to the best park in town. It had a massive jungle gym, a big tire swing, and a sandbox so large that Shun could build castles big enough to sit in.

But, as Shun's luck would have it, Dan Kuso was at the park as well. The two boys met each other's gazes as Shun entered the park. Shun sighed. Dan scowled.

Shun was tempted to leave the park. Dan was one of the worst kids in his class. He was funny and he was popular, but he and Shun did not get along whatsoever. And because Dan was popular, that meant he had friends. And because Dan didn't like Shun, that meant Shun had no friends.

School had been really lonely since Shun told Dan he didn't like Dan.

"Is he a classmate of yours?" asked his mom.

Shun shrugged and tugged his mom toward the tire swing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dan playing with his transformers.

"Shun?" asked his mom, lifting him onto the tire swing. "Are you okay, honey?"

Shun nodded. "Yeah." He wrapped his hands around the tire swing's chain, but he couldn't shake the slump in his shoulders.

"I know you haven't made friends yet," said his mom, stroking his hair. "But you will. I promise." She kissed his hair and started pushing him.

Shun flew through the air, feeling the way the air tugged through his clothes and through his hair. He closed his eyes and let the sun bear down on his face and warm him all the way to his toes.

Dan laughed in the background. Shun opened his eyes. He saw Dan running around the playground, waving his transformer.

Shun gritted his teeth. In an instant, he knew what he wanted to do. He leaped from the tire swing and flew through the air. Landed on the sand on all fours. Immediately, he was up and running. He ducked behind Dan and swung around where Dan wouldn't notice Shun.

Then, he grabbed the transformer, pushed Dan into the sand, and took off.

It took Dan a second to realize what had happened. Then, he shouted, "Hey!" and gave chase.

Shun tore through the playground, leaping over other kids and ducking around playground equipment. He headed for the monkey bars and leaped up onto the ladder rung. He climbed the last two rungs and grabbed the monkey bars themselves with one hand. Then he swung his legs up, climbed on top of the monkey bars, and scrambled to the centre.

Dan scowled up at him with his hands on his hips. "Get down! And gimme back my transformer."

Shun stuck his tongue out at him. "No," he said.

With a growl, Dan grabbed some rocks and started throwing them at Shun. Shun ducked around a few of the rocks, but one beamed him in the cheek. He yelped and grabbed at his cheek. The sudden movement made him wobble.

His eyes went wide just before he fell. Then he was plummeting.

Shun screamed. Braced for impact. But the hard ground never grabbed him. Instead, soft arms grabbed him and wrapped around him.

When Shun opened his eyes, he found himself looking at his mom. She smiled at him and set him down.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Shun didn't answer. Instead, he turned and bolted for Dan, who was picking up his transformer. Shun tackled Dan into the rocks and drew back to punch him. Dan kicked one of his legs and threw sand at his face.

The two boys screamed and rolled through the dirt, yanking at each other's hair and shouting things neither one understood.

Shun's mom lifted him off Dan. Dan's mom hauled him away from Shun. The two boys kept trying to claw at each other, screaming and spitting.

"Why are you such a jerk?" asked Dan.

"Because you made everyone hate me!" shouted Shun. He felt the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Dan stopped struggling. His mom set him down. "What?" he asked, in a tiny, shocked voice.

Shun slumped. Let his mom put him down. "You don't like me. So no one else likes me. I have no friends." His voice broke on the last two words.

"You said you didn't like me," said Dan. "So I just didn't talk to you."

Shun pouted. "I didn't like you because you got me in trouble."

Dan frowned. He stared down at his toy and then looked back at Shun. Then, he held out one hand and smiled at Shun.

"Truce?" he asked.

Shun sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Then, he reached out and took Dan's. "Truce."

"So…," said Dan. He grinned. "Wanna play Transformers? I've got two more in my backpack."

Shun smiled. "Okay."

And the two took off across the park, this time together instead of alone.


	4. Storm Chasers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you like!

Rainy Sunday afternoons had always been Shun's favourite thing. He got to spend time with his mom, listen to the storms, and maybe even help bake. But lately, his Sunday afternoons had been filled with Dan, not his mom. And today, with the rain pouring down from the clouds and the lightning lighting up the black sky, Shun found himself at Dan's house.

"I hate thunder," mumbled Dan from his position in the living room pillow fort. Shun rolled onto his belly and peered up at Dan.

"Why? It's just noise," said Shun. Another boom of thunder roared through the house. Dan squeaked and covered his ears.

"It's loud and it's dumb," said Dan.

Shun raised his eyebrows. "So you have a lot in common," he said.

Dan glared at him. "My mom says you're very sarcastic for a seven year old."

"So does mine," said Shun, shrugging. "Blame anime. She does."

Dan frowned at him. Confusion wrinkled his eyebrows and made him look kind of like a fish. Then, a great crack of thunder erupted and Dan hid himself again.

Shun sighed and reached out, grabbing Dan's hand. Dan stared at him in confusion. With a deft tug, Shun pulled both of them out of the fort and dragged toward the window.

"No, stop!" cried Dan. He dug his feet into the floor and tried to yank himself out of Shun's grasp. But Dan's floors were hardwood and Dan was wearing socks, so Shun just dragged him toward the window.

Once there, Shun hopped up on the window seat and yanked Dan next to him. Dan whimpered and curled back from the window, but he didn't try to escape again. Shun slipped his grasp from Dan's wrist to Dan's hand. He laced their fingers together in hopes of calming Dan. It always helped him when he was scared.

"Watch for the lightning," said Shun.

"What?" asked Dan. Shun glanced over and found that Dan was staring at their joined hands. Shun rolled his eyes and tapped the window with his free hand.

"Lightning," said Shun. "You have to count the space between the lightning and the thunder. Every five is a mile."

Dan nodded, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "Okay."

The two watched for the lightning together. After a minute, a great flash of light streaked across the dark sky. Shun started counting.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…." He managed to get to fifteen before the ominous rumble of thunder rolled across the sky.

"What does that mean?" asked Dan. His voice was still tight, but curiosity was overwhelming his fear. Shun knew, from experience, that once you wanted to know something, being scared wasn't as bad anymore.

"That means it's three miles away," said Shun. "That's a long, long way."

Dan nodded. He pressed his lips tightly together. His skin was a little paler than normal, and his eyes were still wide and watery. But, there was a determination in them. He didn't want to be scared. And that was what Shun noticed most of all.

Dan might not be fearless. But he didn't let his fear stop him from doing anything. And Shun thought that was pretty amazing.

"Let's keep counting," said Dan. "I like it."

And so they did. For every flash of lightning they counted until the boom of thunder. And, after a while, Dan stopped shaking. But Dan didn't take his hand away and neither did Shun. Together, with their fingers laced and their breaths fogging up the glass, they sat until the storm had passed and the sun returned.


	5. Ball Players

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing the last update! Hopefully that won't happen again. As always, if you like the story, please leave a comment!

Around the time Shun turned nine years old, he and Dan joined the Little League team in Wardington. The team was the Otters, and before Dan and Shun joined, they hadn't won a game in almost six years. Between Dan's pitching and Shun's catching, that changed very, very quickly.

Today's game was against the Tiger Sharks, a team all the way from the other side of Japan. The Otters had managed four wins this season out of seven games, which allowed them to get further into the series than they ever had before.

It was the Tiger Sharks' turn up to bat in the ninth inning, with Dan as pitcher and Shun as the main outfielder. The bases were loaded, two outs, and the Tiger Sharks would win only if all four members could manage to get home before they got their third strike.

The anticipation from the audience was palatable. The tension was thick and hot amidst the teams.

Dan shifted from one foot to the other, ball behind his back. He signaled Shun that he was about to do a fastball. It was a risky move, Shun knew. The batter for the Tiger Sharks – a ten year old named Cody – was great at fastballs. But Shun knew what Dan was planning, just as surely as he knew what his role in the plan was.

Shun took two steps back and shifted his weight to the balls of his feet. He needed to be able to move.

Dan wound back and pitched. The ball shot toward Cody like a rocket. There was a sharp "twack!" and the ball went speeding into the outfield. Already, shouts of "homerun" were rising from the Tiger Sharks.

Without hesitating, Shun took off after the ball, crossing the field with impossibly fast feet before the ball even passed overhead. Shun leaped at the fence, took three running steps up, and propelled himself off the top.

The ball slammed hard into his mitt. Shun tucked, rolled, and went skidding across the field. He held up his head, proving to the world that he had caught the ball.

Shouts of disbelief rang out from the Tiger Sharks. Cheers were already rising from the Otters.

Three outs. Only one person had crossed home base. That was game.

The Otters were going to the semi-finals.

Dan crossed the field with quick feet, cheering and whooping alongside the others. He was grinning as he helped Shun to his feet.

"That was amazing!" said Dan, his grin lighting up his entire face. Shun fought back a blush. It hadn't been _that_ amazing, just a trick he'd picked up from his grandfather. Of course, with the audience, he knew he'd get a few weird looks. His mom was always telling him about the weird looks their family tended to get.

"Come on, the guys'll want to congratulate you," said Dan, throwing an arm around Shun's shoulder. Shun clutched the ball close as they walked. It was a trophy, one unlike any other that he'd ever had. Even if their team didn't take the championships – and Shun didn't know if they would even get there – this ball was proof that they could do the impossible. That he and Dan really were a team, a pair, unlike any other the league had ever seen.

Who else could catch a homerun ball by leaping off a fence before it even got to the edge of the outfield?

"Guys! How awesome was that?" said Dan as they approached the team.

The rest of the Otters nodded and spoke, but Shun wasn't paying much attention to their words. He stuck close to Dan and cradled the baseball close, ignoring the way a few of his teammates looked at it longingly. He wasn't going to let go of this ball until he was certain it would remain safe.

"On to semi-finals!" said one of the boys.

Dan pumped his free hand into the air. "Oh yeah! We can do this. Next stop, world championships."

"Woo!" shouted all the Otters. Shun even managed to cheer alongside them.

As they cheered, Shun glanced over at Dan, who grinned at him with his gap-toothed smile. Shun resolved that, as soon as he got the chance, he'd thank Dan for making him try out for the team. This was the most fun he'd had in a long time.


	6. Dance Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter. If you like it, leave a comment!

If prompted, Dan would tell Shun, at great length, that the worst part about starting sixth grade was dance class. Every Friday, the sixth graders were dragged down to the gym, where they were forcibly partnered off and tortured with bad music into doing outdated dances in some strange mating ritual. Its only purpose to soothe the savage teachers.

Or at least, that's how Dan phrased it. And Shun would know, since he listened to the same rant about this class every Friday on both the way to and from the gym. And sometimes during gym. And sometimes at Little League. And sometimes… Well. Shun wouldn't get into it. But it was getting to be a bit tedious.

"Dan, please," said Shun, his voice tight and frustrated. He'd only gotten two hours of sleep last night. His mother had gone into the hospital again and his grandfather was irritated. Shun didn't blame him. He'd heard his grandfather on the phone last night – in Japanese, no less.

He'd said something that had kept Shun up the entire night. He'd said that _no man should have to outlive his children_. It had been that statement that made Shun realize his mother was dying. She was dying. And he couldn't stop it. He could only watch.

"Shun?" Shun blinked to see Dan staring at him, his hand pressed tightly to Shun's shoulder. The two were both still walking toward the gym, but Shun had spaced out. Which made sense, given his thoughts.

"You okay?" asked Dan. Shun managed a weak nod. He scrubbed his fingers through his hair and tried to shove the thoughts into the back of his consciousness. It was time for dance class, and, as much as Dan hated it, Shun liked it. He wouldn't have this class ruined by things he couldn't control.

Later, when he was alone, he'd deal with all of this. But not now. Not when there were things to be done. He was eleven. He could handle this.

Shun followed the rest of the class into the gym, ignoring Dan's quiet groans, and took his position on the painted black line. The teacher, a plump woman named Mrs. Peach, paired them all off down the line, until she reached Dan and Shun at the end.

"Looks like you two will be dancing together this week," she said. A few snickers went up down the line. Dan rolled his eyes and grabbed Shun's hands like the rest of the partners had.

"Today, we'll be working on ballroom dancing," said the teacher, walking around and correcting poses. "Now, we worked on this last week, but if you don't remember the steps, watch Teo and Mai, they have it perfect."

Shun watched the two twirl around the ballroom like they were meant for it. They moved in perfect harmony, like two sides of the same coin.

"Very good, very good," said Mrs. Peach. She clapped her hands together several times. "All right, the rest of you fall into line. You're expected to practice this for the next thirty minutes. Good luck."

Shun and Dan took their positions in the gym alongside everyone else.

"I'll lead," said Dan. And Shun nodded, because it seemed easier that way. The two stumbled their way through a handful of steps, only to stop when they kept stepping on each other's feet.

The teacher sighed. "Boys, boys, you need to focus," said Mrs. Peach. "Come now, one, two, three, one, two, three…" She attempted to lead them around again, but neither of them were into it.

Dan didn't like the class to begin with. Shun, who usually did, was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. And the knowledge that, soon, he might not even have school to occupy his time or his mind.

"Sorry," said Shun. "I'm not feeling well today."

Mrs. Peach's gaze was sympathetic. He had a feeling she knew why.

"That's all right, why don't you sit out?" she asked. Shun nodded and headed for a bench. He tried not to think about his mother. Tried not to think about the way Dan was looking at him. Found his mind drifting back to both.

He sighed inwardly and closed his eyes. Let his head lean against the wall.

He'd figure it out later. For now, he just didn't want to think at all.


	7. Creators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome!

"So what if we create a reactor gate card for each attribute?" asked Dan over the webcam. Shun leaned back in his chair and nodded, his eyes closed. Colours danced behind his eyelids, brought on by exhaustion. Today marked three days of running on less than two hours of sleep a night. It was starting to take a serious toll on his body.

"Shun?" Dan's voice came over the computer, slightly tinny. The rain beat down on the window of Shun's room. The wireless signal was weak from the thunderstorm. That'd be why Dan sounded so odd.

"Sounds good," said Shun. He straightened up and blinked hard a few times, trying not to look as exhausted as he felt. Judging by Alice's concerned look on the chat screen, he was failing.

"I was also thinking about a shadow ability for the Darkus attribute," said Shun. "Something that would allow Darkus Bakugan to escape a direct attack by moving to another gate card adjacent to it."

"Oh, that's a good one," said Julie.

Dan nodded, typing furiously on his computer. "How do you come up with this stuff, dude?"

"Dunno," said Shun. His gaze went back to Alice, who was frowning thoughtfully. "What do you think?" he asked.

Alice blinked. "What?"

"What do you think? Usually you're the one to discuss Darkus with us, because none of us use it. Is it a good idea? Balanced?" asked Shun.

"Oh!" said Alice, perking up. "Yes, it's very good. It should also take away the major advantage Aquos and Haos currently have over it, especially with the attribute change of several Bakugan."

"Good," said Shun, absently. He checked the clock on his computer, then the one on his wall, then looked out the window again. Frowned. Visiting hours weren't too much longer. If he wanted to visit his mom, he needed to catch the next bus. But did he want to, in this weather?

"Shun, you all right?" asked Dan.

"Yeah," said Shun, his voice a little tight. "Just not looking forward to being out in this weather."

"Then stay home," said Runo.

Shun shook his head. "Can't." He didn't offer any further explanation, but the looks the other Brawlers gave him told him they wanted him to elaborate. Dan simply frowned.

Then, "My dad's home," said Dan. "We could drive you."

Shun said, "It's just rain, Dan."

"Yeah, and you know Dad said he would any time you wanted," Dan threw back. "Come on, please?" And maybe it was the way Dan stared at him when he said it. Or maybe it was the way he said _please_. Or maybe it was just because Shun was so tired and so frustrated and so lonely despite these talks. But.

"Yeah, okay, how soon can you be here?" asked Shun.

"Twenty minutes," said Dan.

"See you then," said Shun. He signed off without another word, ignoring the protests of the others. And with his room silent, except for the rain, he closed his eyes for a moment.

He saw his mother lying on the floor, clinging to the counter, like she had the day he'd called the ambulance.

Shun opened his eyes. Decided he'd rather get ready than try and rest for a minute.

Someday he hoped he'd be able to sleep again.


	8. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too long of a hiatus. Going to try and be more regular now.

His mother was dead. His grandfather wanted him to give up everything. Masquerade was on the loose, his rank in the Bakugan league was falling, and he’d lost all his friends. That was the worst part, really. After all this, after everything he’d been through with Dan, he’d lost it all in a single day.

And, as much as he missed Dan, as much as he missed everything, Shun couldn’t shake the idea that he deserved it all. He neglected his studies, argued with his grandfather. It made sense that his grandfather would cut him off from his friends and his games. Shun understood. He didn’t agree, but he understood.

He’d been alone for almost a two months before anyone tried to find him. Dan had tried to call once, but Shun hadn’t answered. He regretted it now. Regretted not trying to call back. But his grandfather had told him not to and Shun had a hard time arguing with him over such things. He was too caught up in his own emotions, trying to stay afloat despite the pain that swarmed his entire body and left him exhausted and unambitious.

Then Runo and Marucho had shown up and Shun had beaten them. It had been _nice_ , almost, to be brawling again. The way he and Skyress fell into rhythms always made him feel alive. And, for a moment, he’d been able to forget that his mother was dead and his best friend hated him and the whole world meant nothing if Shun was going to spend his life alone and unloved.

But then they’d been gone and all of that had come back and now Shun was fighting those thoughts again. He slept on and off. Went through his physical exercises without really feeling it. Played music on a leaf and let his mind trail across his final memories with Dan.

This pattern repeated itself, over and over, until, one day, Masquerade had shown up. And Shun had fought Dan alongside Masquerade. But Dan was his _friend_. Dan was _here._ And Dan _believed in him._ So Shun flipped back – he hadn’t wanted to fight with Masquerade to begin with. The guy was a jerk, and a megalomaniac to boot.

After Masquerade was gone, Dan stuck out his hand and invited him back to the brawlers. Shun had almost cried. Almost broken down in Dan’s arms because _dang it_ he’d missed Dan. Missed the team. Missed being _alive._

“You gonna be okay?” asked Dan.

Shun nodded. Faltered. Stumbled forward and hugged Dan around the waist, pressing his face into Dan’s shoulders. Dan hugged him around the shoulders tightly, his own face in Shun’s shoulder.

“It’s good to have you back, man,” said Dan, quietly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” mumbled Shun.

He should have known Dan would come back for him. He always did. After all, wasn’t that what friends were for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	9. Defenders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick PSA: I actually really like Runo as a person, even if I find her tsundere relationship with Dan to be kind of... uncomfortable due to my experiences with people like that in real life.
> 
> Runo will get nicer as we go on. Please remember what she was like in season one. This is not meant to be unfair to her. Shun is heavily biased.

Shun had been sipping tea at Marucho’s when Runo dropped onto the couch beside him with an overdramatic sigh. Shun said nothing, simply waited for her to explain why she had approached him. It was a rarity, after all. Julie and Alice were more likely to approach him. Julie, because she enjoyed braiding his hair, which Shun permitted on occasion. And Alice because she enjoyed the company of a fellow silent person.

A minute passed. Runo gave another dramatic sigh and leaned heavily against the back of the couch, folding her arms and pouting. Still, Shun said nothing. He kept sipping his tea and running through strategies in his mind. Skyress was with Marucho and Preyas, working on something new, which left Shun alone with his strategies.

Another minute passed. Runo kept glancing at Shun out of the corner of her eye and sighing. Another minute. Then two. The sighs grew more frequent. Shun set down his tea.

“All right, what’s wrong?” asked Shun.

Runo stared at him with wide eyes. “I don’t know what you’re—”

“Runo.” Shun’s voice was sharp. “You’ve been sitting there sighing so much I’m surprised you haven’t deflated. What’s wrong?”

Runo pouted, twirling his fingers around one of her blue ponytails. “It’s Dan.”

_Of course it was._

Every since Shun had joined the Brawlers, Dan and Runo had been at each other’s throats. Frankly, he didn’t know how anyone else could _think_ around here half the time. Between Marucho’s babbling, Runo’s shrieking, Preyas’… everything, and Julie’s constant giggling, there was very little silence. Alice and Dan were the only people on this team who didn’t feel the need to talk twenty-four seven around Shun, for which he was grateful.

He was less grateful for the way he caught Alice looking at him sometimes. Hopeful, affectionate, longingly, even. It worried him. He didn’t want to hurt her.

“What about him?” asked Shun. He kept his tone carefully absent, the way he always did. It was easier, that way.

“He’s just…” Runo groaned and dragged her hands down her face. “I don’t know how you can be friends with him. He’s loud and obnoxious and he never thinks before he speaks. And he rushes into _everything._ ”

Kind of like you, Shun didn’t say. He wanted to, but it would be rude. Sure, Runo wasn’t his favourite person on the Brawlers, by far, but she was a good enough teammate, even if she was calling the kettle black.

“You’re smart and serene and you think about _everything_ first,” said Runo. She turned her head toward Shun and smiled at him, something scheming in her eyes.

It was a look Shun had seen in Dan’s eyes before. He preferred it on Dan.

“Alice likes that about you,” said Runo.

“Sure,” said Shun. He ignored the comment, and the fear that spiked along his spine at the words. He’d heard the way Runo and Julie talked about him sometime. About how he was handsome and mysterious and the perfect “bad boy”.

He was pretty because he looked like his mother. He was mysterious because he didn’t talk to anyone but Dan. He was a bad boy because he wore purple and black and a ponytail. That’s all there was to it.

“How do you stand him?” asked Runo.

“He’s my best friend,” said Shun.

Runo wrinkled her nose. “Why?”

Because he was smarter than he looked and incredibly intuitive, Shun didn’t say. Because he was kind and generous, Shun didn’t say. Because he was the best Brawler Shun had ever met; because he’d saved Shun’s life, by coming after him; because he was the only person in the world who’d never judged him.

Because his smile could light up the whole world with light to spare for all the stars in the night sky.

“Because he is,” said Shun. “We’ve known each other since we were kids, Runo. Just because you don’t see his good qualities, doesn’t mean I don’t either.”

Runo rolled her eyes. “So, basically, you’re putting up with him.”

Shun’s entire body went rigid and his voice was thinly veiled with ice above the fury. “There is _nothing_ to put up,” he said. Runo scooted back, eyes wide. “Dan is kind and generous and an incredible battler. He would do anything for this team, this planet, and the Bakugan. Just because all _you_ see is a buffoon, doesn’t mean that’s anywhere close to all he is.” Shun stood, his fists clenched at his sides. “I’m his best friend, Runo. Next time, I suggest you think before you insult him to my face.”

With that, he turned on heel and stalked out of the room. He needed to go for a run. Or battle with someone.

She just didn’t get it. No one did. Dan was so much more than the person people saw.

Why didn’t Runo get that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
